


The Genius Boy who brings fear

by Lolonyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, New School, OCs - Freeform, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonyo/pseuds/Lolonyo
Summary: The nationals have arrived and everyone has packed their stuff and are in Tokyo. This include the former member of the Karasuno's volleyball team Hinata Shoyo who transferred after clashing with his former teammates.Now Hinata Shoyo is back leading a team of his own. He’s making sure this time he’s showcasing his real abilities as an all round player and show everyone he’s not as dumb as he lets on
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Kaiser private academy's volleyball team was currently standing in the grounds where the nationals will be taking place. At the forefront was none other than Hinata who was walking along side their coach having a conversation 

"This place is so noisy" Hoshino Jurou or just "Jun" the team's most trusted libero said while frowning 

"There's nothing we can do about it" Sakai Yoshi or "Kai" the team's defensive specialist said 

"It's so crowded too" Takamoto Rokuro or "Roku" the team's middle blocker said looking unpleased 

"I think I'm going to throw up" Juba Seiji or "Sei" the team's setter mumbled clutching his stomach

"Hey don't get nervous now, you're going to ruin us if you do" Takahashi Yukio or "Yuki" the team's wing spiker and opposite hitter said patting Sei on the back

"Here have some medicine, I brought some with me" Arita Masayuki or "Sayu" the team's wing spiker and outside hitter said taking out a bottle of pills and gave some to sei 

"You guys sure are lively" Uyeda Nori the team's manager said looking at the group while grinning 

"Lively? What's lively about this, they look like they are about to fall apart" Takata Mana the other team's manager said 

"I was trying to lighten the mood" Nori said 

"Really? I didn't catch that" Mana said 

"You should learn to read social cues Mana" Maruyama Kyo the team's middle blocker said 

"You guys should relax" Hinata said looking back at the group

Hasegawa Katsu, the team's wing spiker and outside hitter walked up to Hinata and grew his arm around his shoulder 

"Aren't you the one who's too relaxed" Katsu said ruffling Hinata's hair 

"Aren't you relaxed too?" Mana asked 

"That's a good question" Kyo said 

"Katsu does live for things like this" mino Takahiro the team's pinch server and opposite hitter said 

"This is nothing, why should you get nervous to play your favourite sport" Katsu said grinning causing everyone to feel less stress

"That's a very good point" Hinata said smiling 

"You see cap gets it" Katsu said smiling

"Yes I do but can you get your hand off me" Hinata said 

"Sure, whatever you want buddy" Katsu said taking his hand off Hinata's shoulder 

"Hinata I think you should sit out the first match today" Miyake Sadao the team's coach said 

Hinata turned around to face the coach

"Why?" Hinata asked 

"Because we don't want to waste your talents on easy opponents" Sadao said

"Coach you should be more respectful" Nori said 

"I'm just stating facts anyways, we have a match today at 2pm so you guys have about two hours to mingle. We are to meet here at 1:30pm okay" 

"Okay" everyone said 

"Shoyo buddy let's go buy stuff" Katsu said grabbing Hinata by the arm and started dragging him towards the shop area

"Don't I have a say in this?" Hinata asked

"It's too late now" Katsu said letting go of Hinata 

"So what do you want to buy?" Hinata asked 

"There's many options, I'm not sure what to buy" Katsu said looking at everything 

Hinata started looking around to see if he can get anything but in the end nothing appealed to him

"Shoyo!" Hinata heard someone calling out to him, he turned around to see Kai stopping in front of him

"Shoyo! Shoyo! I found this really cool place that's only 10 minutes away let's go eat there" Kai said looking excited 

"Shoyo! There's a lot of noise here can we go somewhere quiet I wanna sleep" jun said 

"I second that, there's way to many people here" Roku said clinging to Jun while looking around like a paranoid person 

"Shoyo san! Help me please!" Sei said hugging Hinata 

"Sei you need to lay down after taking the pills" sayu said joining the group 

"No! I don't wanna" Sei said tightening his grip around Hinata

"I'm not going to leave you, I'll be with you the entire time" Sayu said 

"No! I heard you say you're going to look around after I fall asleep" Sei said 

"Who told you that?" Sayu asked 

"Sorry it slipped by" Yuki said laughing sheepishly while joining the group

Sayu glared at Yuki causing Yuki to look away and start whistling 

"Looks like everyone is here after all" Kyo said joining the group along side Mino 

"You guys really do like clinging to Shoyo" mino said 

"Okay let's go find a quiet cafe, we'll all stay there. I'm sure that solves all of your problems" Hinata said 

"Let's go to the place I found" Kai said 

"Yeah, Katsu we are going" Hinata said 

"I'm done so we can go" Katsu said holding up a plastic bag

"Okay, Sei you can let go now" Hinata said 

"Right" Sei said letting go of Hinata 

"Come let's get going" Hinata said "Kai lead the way"

"With pleasure" Kai said locking his hand with Hinata's hand

"I said lead the way I didn't say grab my hand and lead me" Hinata said 

"But this is way better, your hand is so soft, small and adorable" Kai said and started fiddling with Hinata's hand

"I wanna hold hands with him too" Sei said going for Hinata's free hand

"That's not fair I wanna hold his hand too" Katsu said

"Stop that" Hinata said looking at Kai 

Kai just smiled and lead the way, the group went to the cafe and made themselves at home

Sei and jun immediately fell asleep, Roku was scrolling through his phone while taking occasional sips of the drink he got. Kai, Katsu and Yuki where playing a game on their phones while eating between breaks. Hinata spent his time reading manga online. Mino and Kyo were listening to music, Sayu was watching a movie from his phone. The group sat there doing their own thing until they had to go back to the gymnasium.

They where instructed to go change so the group headed to the washroom to change before coming back to join the coach.

"Sei, please try to hold it together. You're important in this match" Sadao said staring at Sei

"Don't worry, I know that Shoyo is not supposed to be playing today. I got that I'll do my job well" Sei said giving Sadao a thumbs up

"Good now let's get going, it's time to warm up" Sadao said 

The group walked to their volleyball court and started to warm up

"Hinata!" 

Hinata looked around to see who called him

"Up here" 

Hinata looked up at the stands to see Kuroo and Kenma waving at him

"Hey guys, it's good to see you" Hinata said waving at them 

"Hey! Hey! Heeeyyy! It's my favourite student" Bokuto said entering the gym 

"He's your only student" akaashi bluntly said walking side by side with akaashi 

"Hey guys" Hinata said "hello Bokuto" 

"How have you been" Bokuto said locking Hinata into his arm and started to ruffled his hair 

"Good" Hinata said 

"So chibi san mind telling us why you're with another school instead of Karasuno" Kuroo said 

A frown crossed Hinata's face, he looked up "hey kenma" he said smiling while avoiding the question 

"Hello Shoyo" kenma said 

"It's kenma!!" Sei said looking up at the balcony, causing everyone to stop their stretches to look

"Hey Sei and everyone" kenma said waving at the team 

"You know them?" Kuroo asked looking at kenma 

"Yeah, I sleepover at their dormitory when I'm visiting Shoyo" kenma said 

"What!? Why didn't you invite me?" Bokuto asked pointing at himself while looking at Hinata while letting him go 

"I wanted to but I wanted to surprise you by coming to the nationals" Hinata said 

"Mhm... That's a good point, this is a good surprise. Okay all is forgiven but invite me over soon okay" Bokuto said 

"Yeah" Hinata said nodding 

"Hey kenma when are you coming over? I bought this game for us to play" Katsu said 

"You should hang out with your own boyfriend stop stealing mine" Hinata said glaring at Katsu 

"Come on buddy no need to be like that, we are committed to kenma like we are committed to you" Katsu said 

"Don't make it seem like we are all in one big relationship dating each other" Hinata said 

"But we are aren't we" Yuki said teasing 

"I want in" Bokuto said raising his hand 

"Bokuto no" akaashi said putting Bokuto's hand down

"Why? It'll be cool" Bokuto said 

"No" akaashi said sternly 

"Fine" Bokuto said pouting 

"I'm coming tonight at the place you guys are staying at" Hinata said turning to look at kenma 

"Actually I was thinking of coming over, I know you guys have your own rooms and stuff" kenma said 

"You're right" Hinata said 

"Slumber party!!! We have tomorrow off to let's party all night" Kai said, karasuno walked in to see everyone, Hinata noticed them but pretended not to see them

"I wanna come" Bokuto said looking at Hinata 

"Me too" Kuroo said 

"Okay that's enough, Shoyo get over here and the rest of you stop talking about Slumber parties right before the match. You're going to make our opponents think we are weird" sadao said 

"I'll see ya later" Hinata said waving bye at kenma and went to join his coach on the bench

"Oh it's Karasuno" Kuroo said taking notice of the school

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto yelled looking at them

"Hello" some of the Karasuno members responded 

"You guys have a game right now too?" Kuroo asked

"Yes, we are in court C" daichi said 

"Us we are in court a" Bokuto said 

"Wow looks like the three teams with people we know are battling it out on the same ground, I'm not sure who I should watch" Kuroo said 

"Shoyo's not going to play" kenma said 

"What do you mean?" Akaashi asked

"All I know is that Shoyo always sits on the bench and only gets subbed in when the setter is out of it but today it seems like he's not going to play at all" kenma said 

"That doesn't make sense, Hinata is a middle blocker why would they sub him in switching a setter" Sugawara said 

"That's confidential information, I cannot tell you" kenma said 

"So Hinata is pretty much a bench warmer" Kageyama said 

"No" kenma said "Shoyo is the mastermind behind all of their game plays that's why their coach want him outside the court rather than inside" kenma said 

"I don't believe that, there's no way that idiot could come up with an effective strategy" tsukishima said 

"If you ever go against him with that thought in mind you're going to get swallowed whole especially since Shoyo knows all your strengths and weaknesses after being in your team for months" kenma said 

"You are starting to make no sense" Kuroo said 

"It'll make sense soon, I'm sure he's going to play in their next match. You should come and watch so that you don't get surprised" kenma said taking a seat 

"Bokuto let's go" Akaashi said after realizing that kenma isn't going to say anything more

"We should also get going" Ukai said


	2. Chapter 2

“You guys already know what to do so go out there and crush them” Hinata said 

“Okay” everyone said 

Kyo, Kai, Roku, Sei, Yuki, Sayu and Jun who gets switched Roku when he goes to the back

Katsu and Mino sat down on the bench full aware they won’t be going on the court 

“Katsu, Mino I have riddles for you to solve” Hinata said drawing on the book he was holding 

“Aren’t we going to pay attention to the game?” Mino asked 

“Yes pay attention because I’ll ask you those riddles while the game is going on, so listen and watch carefully” Hinata said looking at Sei who was serve which was easily before returning to his drawing 

“What is it that given one, you’ll have either two or none?” Hinata asked after a while 

“A choice” Mino said 

Hinata smirked “tell me, right now who has a choice and who doesn’t?” He asked looking at the point board to see their opponent in the lead 

“We have a choice” Katsu said 

Hinata glanced at Katsu “oh? Why so?” He asked 

“We have you so we have a lot of choices” Katsu said 

“Really? You think I give you guys choices?” Hinata asked the air around him started getting scary 

“Y-yes?” Katsu said feeling really uneasy 

“Call a time out” Hinata said glancing at Sadao 

Sadao nodded and called for a timeout, everyone gathered around the bench

Hinata got up and walked up to Sei, he kneeled down and started touching his legs. He then moved to touching Sei’s hands and moved to sei’s fingers

“Perfect, you’re absolutely perfect” Hinata said giving everyone a very unsettling smile

“Go ahead destroy anyone who try to get in your way. I’m sure you noticed what I said came true right before your eyes so that means you know how to counter attack” Hinata said placing his head on Sei’s shoulder 

“It’s time to get serious, go crazy you have my permission” Hinata said 

The whistle was heard signalling timeout was over. The players returned back to the court, Hinata turned up the seats and made eye contact with Kenma. He gave him a smile and waved before returning to his seat on the bench 

“I changed my mind” Katsu said 

“Huh?” Hinata asked glancing at Katsu

“We don’t have a choice but for them they have choices” Katsu said turning to look at the opponent 

“We’ll it’s not like I’ll let you guys showcase your skills however you like, we have strong upcoming opponents” Hinata said “but with this weak players it’s like I’m play chess with a complete amateur, I don’t want be rude or anything like that but I can’t help but want to tease them” 

“You’re giving me the creeps Shoyo stop that” Katsu said 

Hinata laughed “sorry, sorry I got too excited” 

“There no wonder coach refuses to let you play. You’ll only just play around with your opponents like they are you own little puppets” Katsu said 

“But I really wanna play, it’s getting ready boring just watching the game” Hinata said turning the book he was drawing on towards Katsu and Mino

“You’ve already seen the end already Huh” Mino asked looking at the picture their opponents where on the floor utterly destroyed while their team looked like they didn’t care much about the win, they were standing there staring at the opponent they just defeated 

“You’re so cruel Shoyo” Katsu said 

“Ehh? How so? I’m the nicest person ever” Hinata said 

“Nice people don’t say that” Mino said 

“You guys are big meanies” Hinata said pouting 

“You’re one to talk” Mino said 

“Coach, Katsu and Mino are being mean” Hinata whined looking at Sadao

Sadao looked at Hinata then at Katsu and Mino “don’t be mean, get along” 

“So much for your report” Mino said 

“You don’t have to say it” Hinata said frowning 

A whistle was heard signalling the end of the first set, Hinata looked at the score board to see their team won the first set

“Shoyo san” Sei said looking at Hinata expectedly 

Hinata patted sei’s head “good job” he said 

“Do me, pat me too” Kai said looking excitedly 

“Yes, yes” Hinata said patting Kai on the head too “good job”

The rest of the team looked at Hinata which didn’t go unnoticed by Hinata 

“Come along” Hinata said 

Everyone leaned their heads in to get Hinata to pat them, Hinata gave them a “good job” each time 

“This feels good you should do it more” Jun said smiling 

“I can’t believe Sei was getting all this love” Sayu said 

“Shoyo pet me more” Roku said 

“No pat me” Kai said 

“I want a second pat too” Yuki said 

“Win the game then you’ll get my lovely pats to the head” Hinata said 

Fire light up in everyone

“Can I get my pat now?” Katsu said 

“Mee too” Mino said 

“You won’t get any when we win” Hinata said 

“So stingy” Katsu said pouting 

“Very stingy” Mino said 

“My pats are famous for a reason” Hinata said sticking his tongue out at the two 

“Okay fine I’ll have mine with the team” Mino said 

“Me too” Katsu said 

The whistle rang signalling the beginning of the second set. The team didn’t allow the opponents to get any points, they won the set after 10 minutes completely destroying the other team.

“How unsettling” Mino said 

“It looks like the picture you drew” Katsu said 

“You want me to draw a picture of how our next match is going to end?” Hinata asked looking excited 

“You’re really excited considering how creepy this is” Mino said 

Hinata gave Mino a lazy smile before walking to the court to give everyone a pat on the head 

“Good job everyone” he said 

“Shoyo” everyone said throwing themselves on top of Hinata 

“Shoyo our pats too” Katsu said lowering his head down to Hinata along side Mino

Hinata patted them too

After getting free from his teammates hands Hinata walked over to stand and look up the stands making eye contact with Kenma

“I’m play on our next match come and see me okay, I’ll make sure to make you heart bhuwaaa and you’ll be like I’m so glad that’s my boyfriend” Hinata yelled looking at Kenma 

“I’ll be looking forward to it” kenma said giving Hinata a lob sided smile 

“We are going to the top, no one is going to stop us” Hinata said pointing his index finger up

“Yeah” Hinata’s teammates yelled putting their index fingers up

“To the top” kenma said putting his index finger up too

“We are Kaiser, we are the emperors and we are going to rule the court” the team chanted their motto 

“Don’t lose because we are the ones who are going to defeat you” Hinata said pointing at kenma

“Don’t get cocky shorty, we have our own geniuses too who are strong in their own right” Kuroo said 

“I wanna fight against you too” Bokuto yelled looking at the group ignoring his opponents on the court 

“Bokuto please focus on the game, you’ll have time to socialize later” akaashi said 

“Looks like we aren’t the only ones who want a taste of your power” Kuroo said 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I play against you guys personally” Hinata said grinning 

“Can’t wait” Kuroo said 

“It’s time to get ready for our slumber party,it’s time to party!!!” Katsu yelled loud enough for everyone to hear him 

“Katsu shut up, you’re attracting attention towards us” Roku said his arms around jun 

“Hey why do you only cling to Jun and Shoyo? Cant you cling onto us too?” Yuki asked 

“Jun is cute and warm and his short stature makes him really adorable that makes me want to cling to him” Roku said with a happy aura around him 

“What about Hinata?” Sayu asked 

“I’d jump off a building for him” Roku said looking really serious 

“That’s startling” Kuroo said 

“What a 180” Kenma said 

“Well he’s not wrong, I can totally see my self jumping off a building for Shoyo” Kyo said the others agreed 

“You guys need therapy” Hinata said 

“And you need a psychiatrist, I’m sure there’s something very wrong with you” Katsu said 

“That’s enough guys, we should leave another team is having their match here soon” Sadao said interrupting the group

“Yes” everyone said 

“See you tonight kenma” Hinata said waving at kenma 

“See you tonight” kenma said 

The group left the building immediately going to a supermarket for snack shopping their official or in Hinata’s case Unofficial slumber party.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shoyo!!" Kai yelled banging on Hinata's door

"What?" Hinata asked looking really pissed while opening the door

"Help me, should I wear this pjs or this ones?" Kai asked holding up two pjs

Hinata shut the door in front of Kai only for Kai to bang on it

"The one on your right hand" Hinata said 

"Okay, thanks" Kai said before going back to his room

"Shoyo" Roku called out while knocking on the door

Hinata opened the door to see Roku in a koala onesie, beside him was Jun who was wearing a bunny onesie

"Yes?" Hinata asked 

"We are going to the cafe downstairs is the anything we can get for you?" Jun asked 

"I'll have a strawberry smoothie actually get buy three smoothies one pineapple flavoured, one mango and the other strawberry" Hinata said 

"Okay, we'll be going now" jun said after writing down what Hinata wanted 

"See you in a bit" roku said while wrapping his hands around jun

"Roku we can't walk like this" jun said 

"Oh really?" Roku asked getting gloomy 

"We can hold hands" jun offered 

"Okay" roku said grabbing Jun's hand the two went to the elevator 

Hinata closed the door a couple minutes later he heard a knock on his door which pissed him off

"What do you want now?" Hinata yelled opening the door only to see kenma wearing cat imprinted pjs, he had a cat sleeping mask on his forehead and his ds in hand with a backpack on his back

"Kenma" Hinata said hugging kenma in a way it didn't interrupt his ongoing game 

"Hey Shoyo, are you okay?" Kenma asked

"No, I feel like I'm a babysitter, what did I possibly do to be in this position" Hinata said looking really annoyed 

"Shoyo can you help me stretch I feel like I didn't do it enough" Sei said 

"Come in" Hinata said stepping aside to let kenma and Sei into his room before closing the door

"Get on the floor" Hinata said looking at Sei, he nodded and laid on the floor. Hinata started helping Sei stretch 

"Did you come here alone?" Hinata asked 

"No, lev, Yaku, Akaashi and Bokuto are here. They stayed back with Roku and Jun" kenma said closing his ds after finishing playing his game. He placed his bag on the floor and took his shoes off before getting on them bed. He stared at Hinata as he helped Sei stretch 

"Okay I think you're good now" Hinata said standing up 

"Thanks a lot Shoyo, I feel good" Sei said standing up

"You're welcome" Hinata said giving Sei a pat in the head before sending him out of his room

"So you have this whole place to yourself?" Kenma asked looking at the spacious room

"Yep I have this place all to myself" Hinata said laying on the bed beside kenma on the bed

"Wow must be nice to go to a school for the rich" kenma said 

"It's okay I guess but they don't hold back in spoiling their students" Hinata said

“Shoyo! Shoyo!” Hinata heard Kai yelled banging on Hinata’s door 

“Ugh” Hinata said standing up and went to open the door “what?” 

“My mom said I should give you this, I almost forgot” Kai said giving Hinata a gift bag before leaving 

“Oh Shoyo there you are” Kyo said 

“What is it?” Hinata asked 

“My mom is asking when you’re coming for dinner again, she liked you company she said she’d like to continue your conversation on psychology” Kyo said 

“After the nationals” Hinata said 

“Okay, mom he said after the nationals” Kyo said on his phone while going back into his room

“Shoyo which game do you think Kenma would like more?” Katsu asked holding up a variety of games In hand 

“Ask him when you see him” Hinata said 

“Okay tell me when he’s here” Katsu said going back to his room

“Hey Shoyo, my dad wants to meet you. He asked if you’re free any of these days?” Sayu asked 

“Shoyo my dad asked if your mom is single if so is she looking for a significant other or not” Yuki said 

“I can meet him after the nationals” Hinata said pointing at Sayu, Sayu nodded and started texting his father 

“Also yes my mom is single, she’s looking for a significant other and I cannot possibly imagine you being my brother” hinata said looking at Yuki 

“I’m encouraging it, it’ll be cool to be siblings” Yuki said while running back to his room 

“Shoyo I forgot to ask but can you teach me that move tomorrow when you’re free” Kyo said   
Hinata understood what Kyo was talking about

“Yeah sure” Hinata said 

“Thanks” Kyo said going back into his room

“Wow someone is popular” kenma said hugging Hinata from the back and placed his hand on Hinata’s shoulder 

“I didn’t ask for this” Hinata said 

“I know but I don’t like you paying attention to them more than to me” kenma mumbled 

“Sorry, sorry you have all my attention now” Hinata said closing the door and turned to give kenma a kiss

“Promise?” Kenma asked looking at Hinata 

“Yeah, I promise” Hinata said

Someone knocked at the door right after he said that

“I won’t answer them” Hinata said 

“Shoyo, we got your smoothie” Roku said 

“Okay I have to get that” Hinata said breaking the hug and went to open the door 

“Hey hey hey” Bokuto said 

“Did we interrupt something?” Kuroo asked wiggling his eyebrows 

“Hey Hinata” lev said 

“Hi, I hope you don’t mind that we tagged along” yaku said 

“No it’s okay” Hinata said looking at yaku 

“Hello Hinata san” akaashi said 

“Hi” Hinata said he took the smoothies from Jun’s hands 

“Kenma!!!” Katsu yelled spotting kenma in Hinata’s room

“Hi Katsu” kenma said 

“Come see the games I got for us to play” Katsu said 

“I’m coming” kenma said going to grab his ds and took one of the smoothies from Hinata before going to Katsu’s room

“Where is this slumber party taking place?” Kuroo asked

“Kyo’s room, it’s that one” Hinata said pointing at the room

“Okay we’ll get going” Kuroo said 

“I’ll stay” akaashi and yaku said 

“Why?” Bokuto and lev asked 

“I something to ask Hinata” akaashi said 

“Okay” Bokuto said then went to kyo’s room

“Hey you’re the captain of nekoma right” Yuki said spotting Kuroo

“Yes” Kuroo said 

“Great I want to talk to so come to my room for a bit” Yuki said grabbing Kuroo’s hand and guided him to his room

“Wow you’re so tall” Sei said looking at lev 

“Yeah, it runs in the family” lev said 

“Can you tell me what you eat?” Sei asked the two started walking towards Sei’s room

“Come in but you’re going to wait before I answer your question. I have to bath” Hinata said 

“Okay” yaku and akaashi said entering Hinata’s room


	4. Chapter 4

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hinata asked coming out the bathroom with his boxer briefs on

"We've been tal" akaashi started but stopped when he saw Hinata 

"Is that tattoos?" Yaku asked

"Mhm? Oh you mean these, yeah I had to get them. Personal reasons and stuff so what was your question" Hinata said while going over the closet in the room where he placed all of his clothes

"Why did you leave karasuno?" Yaku asked which caused the cheerful air around Hinata to turn dark and suffocating 

"Why did I leave karasuno?" Hinata asked turning to face Yaku. His eyes didn't show a single strand of emotions, which sent chills down Yaku and Akaashi's spine

"Oh that's because those people are dirt bags who are good for nothing" Hinata said a creepy smile followed on his lips which scared both teens looking at Hinata 

"Shoyo" kenma said entering the room

"Huh?" Hinata rudely said turning to face kenma

"Stop" kenma said 

Kenma and Hinata started staring at each other intensely 

"Okay" Hinata said clinging to kenma, his cheerful nature was back

"You guys shouldn't be alone with him" kenma said 

"What are you saying kenma, you're making me sound like a terrible person that might cause them harm" Hinata said 

"You are a terrible person and you might cause them harm, you were about to do it right now" kenma said 

"That's mean, how can you say such hurtful things about your lover" Hinata whined 

"I'm only speaking the truth" kenma said "Anyways if you have questions it's best if you ask me, I can't promise to tell you everything I know but It's better than end up on the verge of death" 

Akaashi and Yaku nodded 

"Aww but we are getting along very well" Hinata said letting go of kenma and went to pull Akaashi and Yaku in a hug "they are also pretty so that's a bonus"

Kenma looked at Hinata with annoyance evident on his face

"So you want to create a harem?" Kenma asked 

"Nah, I used to have one but I abandoned it since it got boring" Hinata said with a grin

"So you did have a harem" Kenma said 

"No, no, no that's not what I meant I had a dream where I had a harem. Yeah that's it, it was just a dream" Hinata said letting go of akaashi and Yaku and tried to get hold of kenma only to get on his knees in fear from Kenma's glare 

"Please forgive me" Hinata said 

"So you were planning on making me part of that stupid harem of yours when we were in young?" Kenma asked 

"No,no,no. I was going to make you my king you know you're the only one that has my heart so those other ones didn't matter" Hinata said 

"I bet that's what you told all of them, right" kenma said looking pissed off, he grabbed Hinata and started violently shaking him

"Guys everyon......." Katsu stopped mid sentence when he saw what was going on 

"Oh I see, come on you two you should leave the lovers alone" Katsu said 

Akaashi and Yaku looked at each other not sure what to do but they decide to leave 

"So aren't you going to do anything?" Akaashi asked 

"Don't worry, this always happens every time a new piece of information about Shoyo's personal life that kenma doesn't like comes to light" Katsu said 

"He looked really pissed, I've never seen him like that" yaku said 

"True but it seems like Shoyo is the only one capable of getting kenma that angry" Katsu said 

"The two of you" Katsu said turning to the two 

"What?" Yaku asked 

"You should be careful about Kenma, Shoyo is not the only one who has a nasty side" Katsu said 

"What does that mean?" Akaashi asked 

"I'm just warning you guys don't talk anyhow with those two, they are dangerous. If they want they can kill you with their bare hands" Katsu said looking serious 

"Well that's a rumour I heard but from what I've seen so far I don't think the rumour is that far fetched but then again a rumour is a rumour" Katsu said grinning and went into Kyo's room

"What do you think would have happened if Kenma didn't walk in?" Akaashi asked 

"I don't know but I guess we should learn which buttons not to push, we'll be better off like that" yaku said 

The two went into Kyo's room

"Are kenma and Shoyo coming?" Sei asked 

"Oh, no don't worry about those two. They are at it again" Katsu said grabbing a bag of chips and started eating 

"Oh, I wonder what he did this time" the members of Kaiser said in sync 

"Who cares, let's get this party started" Katsu said 

"Yeah!" 

"Is there something else you have to tell me?" Kenma asked pulling a beat up Hinata up by his hair

"No" Hinata said 

"That better be true" kenma said letting go of Hinata "don't think about leaving this room tonight, you're grounded" kenma said leaving the room

"Aww man, this hurts no matter how much I get hit by him" Hinata mumbled standing up. He started moving his head and shoulders which made cracking sound in the process 

"He keeps getting stronger, at this rate I'm going to end up dead one of this days" Hinata mumbled grabbing the closest clothes he could grab in the closet which turned out to be sweatpants and a tank top. He put them on and decided to go to sleep 

Morning came, Hinata found himself opening his eyes to see Kenma sleeping peacefully next to him. He moved his hand to touch Kenma's cheek only to be stopped by kenma who grabbed his hand and started squeezing and twisting it 

"You're still mad to the point of having your guard up while asleep?" Hinata asked 

Kenma opened his eyes, he stared at Hinata 

"I'd really appreciate if you would let go of my hand, you're hurting me" Hinata said staring back at kenma

"Don't touch me" kenma said letting go of Hinata's hand 

"Fine but give me a kiss" Hinata said while moving to kiss kenma only to get punched 

"Okay, I won't touch you" Hinata said getting up from the bed and went to the bathroom to clean his bleeding nose. After that he decide to take a shower

"The bathroom is free" Hinata said while opening the closet 

"You dad just called" kenma said throwing Hinata's phone towards him. Hinata caught it and looked at the missed call 

"You're not going to call him back?" Kenma asked 

"We have nothing to talk about" Hinata said grabbing his outfit of the day 

Kenma stared at Hinata a frown evident on his face "fine" he mumbled walking into the bathroom

Hinata threw his phone against the wall really hard causing it to break

"Son of a b*tch" Hinata mumbled glaring at his broken phone before putting his clothes. He headed for the door only to be stopped by a hand 

"Where are you going?" Kenma asked 

"Kyo asked me to help him out today" Hinata said 

"You need to cool down first" kenma said 

"I'm fine, don't worry I won't go on a rampage" Hinata said removing his hand from Kenma's grip and left the room

"Shoyo, you're not in the right mind to be teaching anyone" kenma said following Hinata out in the hallway

"You should mind your damn business" Hinata said

"You are my damn business, when I say you're not in your right mind you should f*cking listen to me" kenma yelled pushing Hinata against the wall and trapped him in between his hands 

"What's going on?" Yuki asked as everyone opened their doors to see kenma and Hinata glaring at each other 

"Fine, I'll listen to you" Hinata said moving Kenma's hand aside and walked away towards the elevator 

"Where are you going?" Kenma asked 

"To cool my head" Hinata said 

"What's wrong with him?" Jun asked 

"His father called" Kenma said 

"Is something going on between those two?" Sei asked 

"I'm not sure what's going on between them but Shoyo hates him very much" Kenma said "so it's best not to bring the topic up"


	5. Chapter 5

"You're back" kenma mumbled, his focus on his ongoing game

"Yeah" Hinata said taking a seat at the coach 

"You're going to help Kyo out?" Kenma asked

"Yeah, he said he'll come by in an hour or so" Hinata said 

"What's he busy with?" Kenma asked 

"Who knows, him and Bokuto were together so it has something to do with that" Hinata said laying down on the coach 

"Mhm" kenma hummed 

"Borrow me your phone" Hinata said after a bit of silence 

"It's in my bag" kenma said 

"Okay" Hinata said walking over to Kenma's bag and took out Kenma's phone. He dialled a number while walking out the room

"Hello" 

"Hiro" Hinata said 

"Who is this?"

"It's me" Hinata said 

"Shoyo?" 

"Yeah" Hinata said 

"Let me guess, you want me to send you a new phone" 

"Yeah" Hinata said 

"I'll do it but you owe me one"

"That's fine" Hinata said 

"Great, oh and a heads up, uncle is coming to see your game tomorrow" 

"That man is persistent isn't he" Hinata said fighting every urge in his body to throw the phone

"You are his only child so obviously he isn't going to let you run wild however you want" 

"Tch, how annoying" Hinata said looking annoyed 

"I don't get why you hate him so much, the most awful thing he did to you was ignore you and subject you to learning about the family business and how to run it"

"Why did he bother having me if he was going to treat me so coldly? Like I tried everything to get him to like me but he refused, he was only using me to show everyone how "good" of a father he is, getting my hopes up that maybe we'd be a normal family only to be treated coldly when we came back home" Hinata said gritting his teeth 

"You guys are going to have to deal with those issues sooner or later, you're going to start spending more time in that house during your breaks from school. Anyways I have to go, I'll send a new phone to the hotel you're staying at" 

"Okay thanks" Hinata said and hanged up before deleting the number and went back into the room

"Come here" kenma said patting the spot between his legs

Hinata went to sit between Kenma's legs, kenma placed his head on Hinata's shoulder and wrapped his hands around Hinata's waist and continued playing his game 

"You're no longer mad at me?" Hinata asked 

"I am still mad" kenma mumbled 

"I'm sorry" Hinata said playing one of the games on Kenma's phone 

"I wont forgive you so easily" kenma mumbled 

"Yeah, I know that" Hinata said 

"As long as you know" kenma mumbled 

"Don't you have more interesting games?" Hinata asked looking at the page saying he won

"The games on my phone are not that interesting" kenma mumbled 

"Shoyo! I'm ready let's get going" Kyo said knocking on Hinata's door

"Kenma I have to go" Hinata said 

Kenma wrapped his legs around Hinata's waist while moving his hands to wrap them over the shoulder 

"Seriously?" Hinata asked 

"I'm coming so let's go" kenma said 

Hinata sighed "okay, let's go" Hinata said standing up and headed for the door with kenma on his back still focused on his game

"Um....." Kyo said staring at the two 

"Don't think about it, let's just go" Hinata said 

"Okay?" Kyo said 

The three teens went down to the volleyball gym that wasn't too far away from the hotel. Kenma got off Hinata when they've arrived and went to sit down.

"You have good instincts but your reaction time is a bit slow so this won't always work all the time" Hinata said groping Kyo's hand 

"Shoyo what are you doing?" Kyo asked looking at Hinata who's fiddling with his arm

"Sho-ahhhh!" Kyo screamed as Hinata twisted his arm 

"Your hand flexibility is limited too so you going to need to be careful blocking against powerful spikes" Hinata said twisting Kyo's hand to the other side before letting go of Kyo's hand

"Okay, let's get started" Hinata said 

Kyo nodded

"Kenma! Come help us" Hinata said 

Kenma looked up from his ds, he looked left and right 

"Don't think about escaping" Hinata said 

A frown crossed his lips, he knew if he left that moment he won't hear the end of it especially from a person like Hinata   
"Fine" kenma mumbled walking up to the two

"What are you teaching him?" Kenma asked

"A trick on blocking" Hinata said 

"Ah, so you mean one of your skills" Kenma mumbled 

"Kyo set for Kenma and Kenma show me one of those nasty spikes of yours" Hinata said 

"Don't wanna, takes too much energy" kenma said 

"Come on, it's not like I'm saying spike the balls for 40 minutes straight. I just need five or six spikes from you so that Kyo learns" Hinata said 

"Ugh" kenma said twisting his face "fine" 

"Kyo watching carefully okay" Hinata said 

"Okay" Kyo said picking up the volleyball from the basket 

"You ready?" Kyo asked glancing at kenma 

Kenma nodded 

Kyo set the ball for kenma and immediately turned his attention as soon as kenma hit the ball, the ball landed on the court behind kenma 

"How did you do that?" Kenma and Kyo asked 

"Kyo I told you to pay attention" Hinata said 

"You're asking for the impossible" Kyo said 

"Like I said you have good instincts but your reaction time is slow that's going to be a bit of a problem but I can explain how this works, you have to already know what the spiker is going to hit before they spike. If you can shut their powerful attack then you'll be able to manipulate where the ball is going to end up" Hinata said 

"Manipulate where the ball ends up?" Kyo asked 

"Yeah" Hinata said nodding 

"You didn't do anything like that" kenma said 

"What makes you think that? I already knew what move you were going to pull before entering the court so all I did was use that to my advantage" Hinata said 

"You really do have an annoying skill" kenma said looking irritated 

"Thanks" Hinata said while grinning 

"It wasn't a compliment, ugh this means I'm going to have to play seriously when we go against each other" kenma said while frowning 

"You think I was going to let you laze around in the setter position?" Hinata asked 

"Tch how annoying" kenma said 

"I've been curious but how did the two of you meet? I don't think you went to the same school ever" Kyo said 

"I met him on the street back then while we were in elementary school, he was crying and being the gentleman I am I comforted him. From then on he'd join me everyday for training" Hinata said 

"Liar, you just stared.... no....you glared at me and said rude stuff. We started fighting, his coach found us fighting and somehow I was made to join him for training. We were not on good terms, he always said stupid things and annoyed me a lot. Even his stupid harem was annoying" kenma mumbled displeasure very evident on his face 

"When did you guys fall for each other?" Kyo asked 

"I was walking from school to the gym we used for training, on the way I ended seeing kenma covered in blood punching someone. I got chills when he looked at me with that bloodlust look in his eyes, that's when I knew I'm in love" Hinata said 

"Um...there must be something wrong with you" Kyo said looking at Hinata a bit creeped out "what about you kenma?"

"The first time he played volleyball seriously, his coach always said he was always calling us geniuses but then he'd go on and say Shoyo is more of terrifying genius that develops at an oddly fast rate. I didn't believe him but when I saw Shoyo play seriously in a match, that's when I knew that I'm going to like him" kenma said

Kyo opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Hinata 

"That's enough we are here for training not to talk about our past" Hinata said 

"Right" Kyo said 

"I'll teach you the modified move of the block so that you get the hang of it" Hinata said 

"Okay" Kyo said 

The three teens spent the rest of the day in the gym, in the evening Kenma and the other guys who came over had to go back so they bid their bye to everyone and left. 

"Hey Shoyo I have one last question" Kyo said the two were in the hallway 

"What is it?" Hinata asked 

"Why are you guys hiding your true nature? From what I got from Kenma's answers you seemed to only let out pieces of you true nature out but never the whole thing" Kyo said 

"Do you know who my father is?" Hinata asked 

Kyo shook his head no "you never talk about your father"

"Well, the day you meet him you'll understand why I'll rather not showcase my real personality. No matter how much I hate him it doesn't change the fact that that I'm still his son" Hinata said before walking into his room to see a phone neatly placed on his bed


End file.
